Love Song
by Drusilla6
Summary: All of Buffy and Angel's friends come together to do a spell on Angel that will affect Buffy's life forever.


Buffy smiled back at Riley as he turned away and walked down the hall. She kept smiling until he turned the corner. The second she could no longer see him the smile disappeared. It slipped off her face as if it was a mask she could put on and off as she pleased. The warm, happy feeling she had only moments before was replaced with sadness, a feeling of emptiness. She looked crestfallen and pitiful. She didn't know where the feeling had come from, but it came all the time. It was always close by, near her, lurking in the shadows as something huge and threatening. Something she didn't know how to fight. It was so thick and powerful it nearly choked her and it was coming more and more often. She sighed and pushed open the door to her dorm room. "Willow." she whispered urgently. If she could just talk to Willow, the feeling would go away. She could force it away from her, make it hide, just for a little while. Buffy fumbled for the light switch, brightening up the dark room. She looked over at her best friend and roommates bed, neat and empty. On her own messy bed, laid a small note.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel smiled at Kate, as she drove off in her car. The moment she was gone he ran his fingers through his short brown spiky hair and felt the hollowness deep inside him. It returned whenever he was alone, he had thought it was getting better. He had thought it was under control... just like he had learned to control the demon inside him. That was a lie, he had merely pushed all thoughts of . . . her (he couldn't even think her name much less say it out loud) into the dark corners of his complex mind. He went inside the building and down the elevator shaft. "Wesley? Cordelia?" he called, just before he realized they couldn't be home. He hadn't seen his car, which Wesley often borrowed, outside. Angel looked on the table and saw a short note in Wesley's neat scrawl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy, Went to Tara's to work on a new spell. Don't wait up. Love, Willow  
  
Buffy sighed and dropped her coat onto the floor next to her bed. "So what else is new?" She muttered bitterly. She still couldn't get used to Willow hanging out with someone outside of their circle. Buffy knew she was jealous but she also knew there wasn't a reason to be. Willow was the kind of friend everyone wish they had. Completely trust worthy and helpful, willing to drop anything and everything to help her. Buffy sat in her bed, and glanced at her clock radio which said that it was 4 in the morning yet she wasn't at all tired. Which was odd, usually after her dates with Riley she was exhausted. She really did have a good time with him. He made her laugh, that was something new in her life. Riley was merely a distraction. After this date she was wide awake. She reached over to the clock radio and pressed the radio button, instantly her room was filled with quiet music.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel picked up the note.  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
We're out 'Clubbing'. We will not be back till late and shall see you in the morning.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Wesley & Cordelia  
  
  
  
"Good, I don't want company now." Angel preferred sulking and brooding alone. He slung his jacket over the kitchen chair and walked into his room. It was four in the morning, and he had nothing to do. He couldn't sleep, he was restless. His mind and body acted as if it were electrified, working at fast pace. That feeling had been happening often lately, resulting in little sleep not that he needed any. Angel thought that simply meant he wanted to do more damage to demons, but he realized that wasn't it. He had a feeling of longing . . . longing for what he wasn't sure. He looked at his clock radio and figured now was as good a time as any to listen to some music. The clock radio Cordelia had bought him, should have some use. He turned on the radio and a song that fit his mood filled the air. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, allowing the song and his feelings to take over his thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy recognized the song, it was from some movie about a couple who went through so much to be together but in the end it didn't work out. She knew how that felt. The couple didn't belong together but they tried to make it work because they were so passionate about one another. What was the movie called? Oh yes.. City Of Angels... LA, where Angel now lived. He was in another town, but he made sure to stay close enough. To be near enough so that if she needed him, he could be there in an instant. Angel always thought of Buffy first, protecting her and keeping her safe. The song reminded her of Angel, but then again everything reminded her of Angel. Ever since she met him, he had plagued her thoughts, good and bad, never leaving. This song reminded her of all the drama they had been though. How she was willing to do almost anything just to be with him. How their lives would never be normal. She remembered once she had told Angel how much she wished they could be normal kids. He said he'd never be a kid. So she had amended that.. normal kid and her cradle robbing, creature- of-the-night boyfriend. Anything just as long as they were together. Forever. Angel thought she was just a kid and didn't have a concept of forever. She was the Slayer, no one knew 'forever' like she did. Sometimes life was so hard and so different from other's it hardly seemed real. Angel was the realist thing in her life, he was her touch stone. No one could calm her down like he did, his calm soothing rational voice. Of course no one could send her heart racing like him either, one little touch and electricity all over, speeding through her veins. He always managed to bring her back to reality, would do anything for her, and believed she could do anything she set her mind on. She let out a ragged sigh as a single tear slid out the corner of her closed eyes, down her cheek and onto her bed sheet.. Riley had what she wanted in a guy, he was normal, but Angel had her heart. She wasn't exactly normal, how could a normal guy ever truly understand her? She remembered Angel's sweet kisses and his cold arms around her body. Buffy remembered the look on Angel's face when she kissed him after he said he was ashamed to be around her when he had his vamp face on. It was a mixture of shock, love and happiness . . . happiness. That same happiness had taken him away from her and replaced him with a shell filled by a demon. Things weren't the same when he came back, no matter how much they wanted it to be the same it wasn't. They had even tried to pretend they were, but Angel couldn't do that any more so he left. One last long look goodbye. He just left her . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel's mind was filled with visions, visions of his beloved. He remembered how happy she was when he was near, her face just lit up. Being able to do that made him feel special, it warmed his unbeating heart. He remembered sneaking up behind Buffy, and her throwing, her arms around him, she could always sense when he was near. He remembered holding her, the heat from her body radiating into his, warming his eternally cold body. The one image he wished he could forget took over his mind. Their goodbye, he remembered feeling her eyes on the back of his head as he walked away from her. Turning away from her was the hardest thing he ever had to do, when all he wanted to was to take her in his arms. He had felt her heart breaking as distinctly as he felt his own. She couldn't understand why he had to go, he couldn't explain it either. But when he had spoken to Buffy's mother and she had practically told him to get out of her daughter's life he knew it was the right thing to do. Spike had said it wouldn't work out, so did the Mayor. Everyone said they should break up, it would only end in disaster. He could deal with his own broken heart but he couldn't deal with Buffy's. It was for the best, no matter how much it hurt them both. A slayer and a vampire weren't meant to be together even if they both had souls.  
  
Then something unexpected happened. He couldn't remember the last time it happened to him. He cried, only a single tear but it still shocked him. It was amazing how much a single song could bring back so many feelings and thoughts. Angel thought he was stronger then that. When it came to Buffy he was weak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour earlier:  
  
"I hope the spell works." Willow said, looking over the pages in the book making sure there were no loop holes.  
  
"It should, w-we just need one more person to help us with this. It's a very p-powerful spell and requires a lot of energy. We need all the help we can get." Tara said, quietly. "A-are you sure she's going to come?"  
  
"With Cordy you never know." Xander sighed.  
  
"Of course she'll come! She'll probably come late like always but she wants to help them as much as I do. I don't know when it happened but she started caring." Willow said, looking up smiling. "The spell's perfect. It's just what we've been looking for. You have all the things we need right?"  
  
"I-i picked them up at the magick shop before you came here." Tara said, nodding and clutching a bag.  
  
"Why are we even doing this spell for deadboy?" Xander asked looking at Willow.  
  
"He won't be deadboy anymore if the spell works." Willow said and Tara smiled.  
  
"I know, but what has he done for us? He killed Ms. Calender, tortured everyone of us at some point and broke Buffy's heart. Besides, she has Mr. Commando now, what does she need Angel for?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Because they're soul mates, they're meant to be together. We're just helping things along. And Xander you know that Riley and Buffy won't last, even if we weren't doing this spell." Willow argued, as Tara watched the two friends talk.  
  
"Will, deadboy shouldn't even be alive." Xander informed her.  
  
"Xander, you don't even know Angel anymore." Cordelia said as she burst in the room with Wesley in tow.  
  
"Cordelia, pleasure as always." Xander said nodding in her direction and giving her a half wave. Cordelia flashed him a nasty smile in return.  
  
"Wesley, what are you doing here?" Willow asked, surprised to see Buffy's ex watcher.  
  
"I always knew you crazy kids would hook up." Xander grinned.  
  
"Puh-lease." Cordelia said as if the mere thought was worse then death. She glanced at Welsey and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, you see . . . " Wesley started, nervously pulling off his glasses and cleaning them on his shirt. Cordelia broke in.  
  
"He drove me here, I don't have my own car. I had to sell it because of the family problems." Cordelia.  
  
"Family problems. code for going bankrupt." Xander said cluing Tara in on past Scooby gang events.  
  
"IRS got all huffy about my folks not paying taxes for, well, ever. Anyway, he works for Angel too. We all ran into each other in L.A.." she added. "Hi you must be Tara, I'm sure you've heard all about me I'm Cordelia." she said, ignoring Xander and holding her hand out to Tara.  
  
"H-hi." Tara said feeling overwhelmed, just as Wesley dropped his glasses onto the floor next to her foot. Wesley and Tara bent down to pick up the glasses and bumped heads.  
  
"I'm awfully sorry." Wesley said, turning a light shade of red.  
  
"N-no it was m-my fault." Tara said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Cordelia and Willow exchanged a look as Xander just watched in confusion.  
  
"Well let's get this started! I don't want to stay out too late. I have an audition tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep. I don't wake up looking beautiful, it takes work." Cordelia said sitting on Tara's couch.  
  
"So far you've been working 19 years, and I still haven't seen any results." Xander quipped.  
  
"Well I'll just be leaving, I don't think I'm needed here you girls seem to have everything under control." Wesley said, backing up to the door.  
  
"Ahem." Xander coughed.  
  
"Girls.. and Xander." Wesley restated.  
  
"Wesley stay. The more people we have the more likely the spell will work." Willow said, as she and Tara took seats next to Cordelia who was staring at her compact preening. Xander was on the other side of Cordelia intently staring at her.  
  
"Well I suppose I could be of some help. What does this spell do, exactly? Cordelia wasn't too specific on the details." Wesley asked sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Well it's all in here, it doesn't seem too difficult . . . " Willow said, handing Wesley the book. "Tara and I found it when we were . . . looking through the Sunnydale High Library wreckage for some of Giles' old books. He took the most important books but we thought there might be some books he missed. It belonged to Jenny Calendar. It was hidden underneath the floor boards, under her desk. It seems that her ancestors wrote it. She didn't have time to translate it from Romani to English before she died."  
  
"Hmm . . . " Wesley said vaguely listening to Willow, as he turned the page. "Oh my." He murmured.  
  
"Is that a good 'oh my' or a bad 'oh my'? To me all your English 'oh mys' sound the same." Xander asked, looking at Wesley.  
  
"What's wrong now?" Cordelia asked sounding personally insulted as she put away her mirror.  
  
"Bad I'm afraid. If we do this spell wrong his soul will . . . well, flee from his body . . . permanently." Wesley said, reading it over.  
  
"That's. . . not good . . . right?" Cordelia asked, looking at everyone's drooping faces.  
  
"No Cordy, it's great that's why we all look so happy." Xander said slumping down in his seat.  
  
"Xander, why don't you go back to your college dorm. Oh wait, you still live in your parent's basement and probably always will." Cordelia scowled at Xander.  
  
"I wish you hadn't told me that." Willow said ignoring the bickering.  
  
"Terribly sorry, but I had to mention it. You should be warned of the possible effects the spell might cause if done wrong." Wesley said, looking longingly at the door.  
  
"Well, we have to try it anyway don't we?" Tara asked.  
  
"No." Xander said at the same time Cordelia said yes and they turned to each other and glared.  
  
"Well I for one, would love if it worked. Angel being human and able to go out in the sun and eat real food? It's creepy watching him sit in the dark and seeing those big bags of blood in his fridge. Besides, he and Buffy could be together and he wouldn't be so depressing all the time. Honestly, watching him brooding around the office is getting pretty old." Cordelia said, turning her back to Xander. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"Well Tara's right if there's anyway, Angel can be a normal person and live a happy life we should do it for him. He's saved mine and Buffy's life so many times I owe it to him . . . and to Buffy. If anyone should be happy, it's those two." Willow said, taking her book back from Wesley.  
  
  
  
"Does anyone else remember that he tried to KILL all of us?!" Xander asked.  
  
"That was like three years ago Xander, get over it." Cordelia said shaking her head at him.  
  
"All right then it's settled. We'll do this spell let's get everything together and make sure we do this right. There's no second chance with this." Wesley said, as the girls gathered all the supplies and started working on putting everything together.  
  
"It will work, don't worry." Willow said, with certainty she didn't feel. "It requires Angel having a true love, that's Buffy."  
  
"It also requires them to be connected, heart and mind." Wesley added helping the girls.  
  
"It will work." Willow said. 'It has to.' She added silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel sighed, opening his eyes as the song ended and turned off the radio the tear on his face long dry. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a picture of Buffy. She was laughing surrounded by her friends but something made her stand out in the middle of them. She was different from the rest of her friends, any idiot could see that, they didn't even have to know her just see her. But unless they knew her, they wouldn't know just how different and special she was. He knew that he had been the closest person in the world to her, he could always understand where she was coming from. She told him her deepest secrets, and he told her his, they had shared everything. He always knew how she felt. And at times he felt she understand him that way too. He knew he never cared for anyone the way he cared about Buffy, he also knew there would never be anyone like Buffy in his future. She was special, his one and only love, for him there would never be anyone else.  
  
He could feel tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, but held them in he had to be strong. Angel stroked the picture wishing he could hold her. Instead he held the small picture over his useless heart, where it ached the most. "Oh Buffy . . . " he whispered, and let the tears roll down his cheeks knowing it was useless keeping it inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The song ended and a loud rock song came on nearly ruining Buffy's mood, she opened her eyes and turned off her radio. She felt dizzy and disoriented, as if she was waking up from a bad sleep. She laid back down on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She reached for a picture she had taken of Angel which she kept under her pillow. Vampires could take pictures for some reason, something Angel had taught her. He didn't like to take pictures though, having no reflection made him worried about his looks. He had only let her take one picture, saying one is more then enough. He was sitting on Buffy's bed in the picture, looking awkward and so human, half a smile placed on his lips. No one could ever guess from that picture that he was a vampire. She touched the picture then pulled back her hand. The feeling that simple act had on her overwhelmed her. She remembered how loved and full her heart felt when in his arms. How special she felt that he chose her, that out of all the girls he ever knew, she was the one he loved. The only one he had ever loved. Buffy wanted that back, she wanted her happiness, she wanted her Angel. She slowly brought the picture close to her rapidly beating heart. "Oh Angel. . ." She whispered into the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cordelia yawned and stretched out a little on the couch. Willow glared at her. "Sorry . . . we didn't start the spell yet. I didn't ruin anything!" Cordelia said, glaring back.  
  
"That's true, but please try not to yawn during the spell." Wesley said. Cordelia responded by giving Wesley a withering look.  
  
"I wonder why the spell is called 'The battle of halves'." Xander said, still wondering at the translation Wesley gave him.  
  
"Does it matter?" Cordelia asked. "It's just a title."  
  
Tara came into the room with several black and white candles and positioned them around the room in some kind of order. Then she lit all the black candles with one match and then the white candle with another. She went back into the circle around the table and placed one red candle on one side of the table and another red candle on the opposite side. She lit the candles then placed a large pale amethyst in the middle. "Ok n-now we have to h-hold hands to channel our energy and chant each part of the s-spell exactly." She said. Cordelia sat on the floor and extended her hands out. They all joined hands and started to chant. Willow and Tara started the spell, with everyone looking on and gripping hands.  
  
  
  
"Diana, goddess of love and the hunt, we pray to thee! Hanuman God of beneficence, wisdom and strength we also pray to thee! Let our cries bind the soul of Buffy's beloved Angel. Work thy will. Bring about this love and bless it! We shall confront and expel all evil. out of marrow. and bone. never to return again. Let him know the full pains of humanity."  
  
Willow's eyes turned a dark black and she started speaking in rapid fire voice that didn't sound like her own. The others stared but continued holding hands tighter then before, they couldn't stop holding hands. If they did the spell might be ruined. So they held hands and hopped for the best.  
  
"Nici mort nici al flinçtei  
  
Te invoc, spirit al trecerii  
  
Reda trupuli ce separa omul de animal  
  
Te implore Doamne, nu ignora accasta rugaminte!  
  
Lasa crystallus sa fie vasul care- I va transporta maleficus abeoirei  
  
Quod perditum est, in venietur, nunquam postliminium  
  
His verbes, diffamo consensus rescissus est  
  
Asa sa fie!  
  
Acum!  
  
Acum!  
  
ACUM!"  
  
The electricity went out and the light from the candles grew brighter and brighter until the room was full of white light. The group chanted louder, never flinching they knew how important this spell was. They also knew how dangerous it was. The windows burst open sending a swirl of wind throughout the room, the group continued chanting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel started to shake involuntarily. He gripped his picture of Buffy in his large powerful hands, shattering the frame. He gasped bringing air into his unused lungs. The feeling taking over his body reminded him of the times when his soul had been ripped from his body. Except it was different, more powerful.  
  
Angel was afraid of what was happening to him, afraid he might revert back to his demoniac self soulless. His life played before his eyes with Buffy at center stage.  
  
"Buffy." He whispered before he fell into blackness still clutching the remains of Buffy's picture.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy sat up suddenly, her drawing of Angel falling to the floor. An intense feeling had taken over body and she knew she had to be else where. She was needed by... someone. She ran out, leaving her jacket and slayer bag behind, there was no time. She ran to Giles' house and took his car, knowing there was no time to ask for permission. She drove as fast as the puny little car could go. She knew something big was happening, something that would affect the rest of her life. Her pulse was racing, she couldn't think of what might be happening. All she knew was Angel needed her. He had always been there for her. She'd be there for him, she wouldn't let him down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willows eyes returned to their normal color and everyone exhaled as Willow whispered, "So mote it be."  
  
The candles went out and the wind stopped. The amethyst was now a deep black. Willow, Tara, Wesley, Xander and Cordelia all fell backwards, their hands slipping from each other. They were breathing hard. It took Cordelia a second to speak, "Ew I'm sweating!" she shrieked.  
  
"Is this your first time?" Xander asked Cordelia.  
  
"Do you think it worked?" Wesley asked, wisely ignoring Cordelia and Xander again.  
  
"I don't know, we'll find out soon enough." Willow said, sitting up.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess I should go to the office and uh . . . see for myself." Wesley said, standing up walking slowly to the door.  
  
"I'll go with you." Cordelia said.  
  
"So will I." Willow said, following her.  
  
"I-I'll go too." Tara said, quietly.  
  
"Xander are you coming?" Willow asked him.  
  
"Are you kidding? Wouldn't miss this little field trip for anything." Xander said getting up.  
  
"Xander, tell the truth you have nothing better to do." Cordelia said, still sitting on the floor.  
  
"You know it." Xander said getting up then looking at Cordelia. "I thought you were coming."  
  
"I don't feel too good.. that spell kind of took the energy right out of me." Cordelia said looking rather pale.  
  
Xander looked at her for a second then helped her up, keeping his arm around her as they walked to the door. Cordelia smiled somewhat gratefully as they followed Wesley to his car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel opened his eyes, gasping for air pulling it into his lungs as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to do. That was when he realized he was hungry. Hungry... not thirsty for blood but hungry for food. The last time this happened his blood had mixed with a demons and turned him human. He wasn't sure what was happening. Then he saw himself lying on the floor in demonic form. The person on the floor looked exactly like him, only evil, it was his dopplëganger. He instinctively reached for his crossbow which hung upon the wall. His evil half, stood up and bared his fangs and let out a low throaty growl. A million thoughts ran through his mind. He wondered what had happened while he was passed out. He knew the fang barer was bad but he didn't know what killing him would do. Before Angel could think anymore the demon leaped at him and he fired the cross bow bolt straight into the demon's heart. It was a clean, clear shot, the demon's mouth moved into a gasp but before he could let a word out, he turned into dust which piled onto the floor.  
  
"This can't be real." He said, running into the office room. He looked into the mirror Cordelia insisted on putting up. What he saw . . . almost stopped his now beating heart. He saw his reflection, he was human again. He smiled, than saw something in the mirror almost more shocking then his reflection.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was looking in the mirror starring at Angel's reflection and crying silently. "Buffy . . . " Angel said turning around.  
  
"Angel." She said, her voice thick with emotion, running into his arms. "You're human again!" She said, with amaze holding him tightly.  
  
"Again?" Angel asked, pulling back looking into her eyes.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't forget." Buffy said, smiling. "I just . . . had to get away from you for a while, I couldn't handle you being a.. vampire again. You being human for that one day gave me so much hope for us. It hurt so much when you turned back. I was mad at you for doing that to me... us." Buffy smiled, trying not to cry again. "Remember that time after you pretended to be Angelus again, and you asked if I was still your girl? I told you I always would be. And I still am, always Angel."  
  
"I love you Buffy." Angel said, kissing her.  
  
"Oh Angel." Buffy said, returning his kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wesley cleared his throat and the Slayer and her love jumped apart.  
  
"Hi." Buffy said, sheepishly holding Angel's hand tightly.  
  
"Well I guess it worked!" Cordelia said, noticing his reflection. "He's actualy human, I wonder what this is going to do to my job . . . " she said, walking out.  
  
"Hey, maybe you'll have to move back to Sunnydale and get a real job." Xander said brightly as he followed her.  
  
"Oh God." Cordelia moaned loudly.  
  
Tara smiled. "I'll go wait outside." Tara walked out the door.  
  
"What worked?" Angel and Buffy asked in unison.  
  
"We did a spell to get rid of Angel's demon side." Willow said, hugging Buffy. "I'm so happy for you guys, you'll get to live your happily ever after." She said, smiling as Wesley exited without a word.  
  
"Maybe . . . " Buffy said, smiling up at Angel.  
  
"Maybe . . . " Angel repeated looking down at Buffy.  
  
Willow looked around, noticing she was alone with the couple. "This is so romantic and sweet and great and.. and I'll just, leave now because you two probably want some alone time to.. do stuff. Leaving." She said as she walked out. Buffy smiled at Willow's retreating figure.  
  
Angel took Buffy into his arms and carried her into his bedroom. "Marry me?" Angel said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Angel, there's never been anyone but you. I love you so much Angel." Buffy said, pulling him to her.  
  
"This is the beginning of a new life for us." Angel whispered inches from Buffy's lips.  
  
"This time we'll do it right." Buffy whispered back, kissing Angel's warm full lips. 


End file.
